Troublesome Business
by Suteki-Yamamoto
Summary: Kanda, a man that holds a great position in his company, was suddenly having his life thrown into chaos when a man proclaimed his love for him at first sight. Now, he had to handle Allen's tactics of winning his heart and beware of getting molested. AK
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

**Warning: BoyxBoy, OOC, mistakes in language, unbetaed.**

**Enjoy.**

**X-X-X**

"Mr Kanda, these are the documents that you wanted me to sort through and this," The Chinese woman placed a red file beside the stacked blue ones, "Is the record of the company's progress in the past ten years. There will also be a meeting situated in the Meeting Room three at 2 this afternoon."

Kanda huffed in annoyance; those old fools are at it again. Meetings in these few days were always about the contract between the company and Earl Corporation. He had objected to this fiercely as he was skeptical. Earl Corporation had been successful in their business throughout the years; there was absolutely no reason for them to request a contract of alliance between the two companies. The raven could only think of one reason for this: Earl Corporation was planning something.

Regardless of his warnings he had pointed to, the rest of the people had whole-heartedly agreed to the plan. They had said it would benefit both parties and there was absolutely no risk in doing so. The support, both financially and in manpower would increase for both companies, resulting in the amplification of the products represented by each individual.

Other than Kanda, Komui Lee, the CEO of the Headquarters of Black Order and Lavi, the manager of the manpower section had also objected to this idea. They had also sensed something was amiss and had voiced out their suspicions, however, those greedy men that had always wanted wealth instead of the company's good will refused to acknowledge those points. Instead of listening and pondering about those doubts the three had expressed, all of them had just turned a deaf ear or rudely interrupted the three when they wanted to bring up the topic.

In this society, the majority always wins. This is the reason why Komui could do nothing but to help think of other ways to persuade those bastards to stop supporting the idea of merging. With only three people at their side, it seemed completely impossible for them to succeed but, they must try to. The date of the merging was still a couple of weeks away and this would give them time to come up with something. In fact, they would try anything to persuade the others.

They were that desperate.

They did all this for a simple reason actually; The Black Order, the company Komui's father had strived on and endured countless hardships to make it into this, was Komui's vow of managing it to prosper even more after his father's death. Wanting to help Komui and prove to the others the three of them are right, Kanda worked hard to come up with any plans that could come in mind. Although the intention of helping Komui is tiny. (He's lying actually.)

"Is there anything else that you would need, Mr. Kanda?"

The raven shook his head and took the red file in his hands, opening it up and skimming through the info set in front of him. Maybe something in here could help him come up with something. Feeling a bit uneasy as he felt one pair of eyes still on him, he looked up from the file and looked at the Chinese woman in front of him.

"What are you still doing here, Lenalee?"

The long haired woman suddenly grew irritated, "Brother wants you to come home for dinner tonight and Uncle Tiedoll was missing you a lot lately. You know he is getting weaker by the day and you still refused to…"

"Shut up, I will go back whenever I want to."

The woman continued to glare at the man before her, meeting his cold gaze that could sent shivers down anyone spine, except her. She was already immune to it; they had been childhood friends after all.

"Kanda!"

"Out!"

Lenalee huffed and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut that alerted the other people around. She knew Kanda did not mean to scream at her, he was just upset with the mentioning of Tiedoll. She was actually feeling apologetic about shouting at him just now. But, how long was he going to blame himself?

"It's not your fault, Kanda…"

X-X-X

Kanda deeply sucked in the intoxicating smoke from his cigarette that he held between his index and tall man. It had been so long since he had smoked and was feeling a little high because of it. In truth, he hated to smoke but was sometimes tempted to so as to forget about his stress. It was this or that; he was someone that despised stress after all.

He could meditate but they would take up too much time. He was busy as hell these couple of weeks and smoking was way faster, with better effects even; though he had promised himself to smoke only when things were too burdening for him.

He was enjoying a drink at his favorite bar (yes, he did not went back), the _Ocean Blue, _after the smoke. This place, unusually, soothed him. Probably because of the dim lightings, the sea-themed decorations and the soft music that played continuously through the speaker. Actually, Kanda was someone that liked the oceans, not forgetting the cooling sea breeze that always blew in and the sound of the crushing waves; a perfect combination truly.

He was swirling the _Norwegian Iceberg _in his cup, watching on as the cocktail spun round and round when he felt a chair situated beside him was being pulled out. He sat the cup down and he turned to his side, his mood immediately fouled when he saw a stranger had happily sat himself on the chair, completely oblivious to the glare that had directed towards him. The stranger smiled.

"Did I give you my permission to sit beside me?" Kanda spoke first with a tone so cold that could scare anyone. The stranger just smiled on. Was this guy a retard, or did he not understand Japanese? Kanda acknowledge the fact that this man was no local with the color of his hair and eyes. Wait, is that a tattoo that ran down from his left eye to the cheek?

_Show-off._

"Hi. I'm Allen Walker," the man's smile grew, "and I would like to be friends with you."

Kanda almost displayed an amazed expression when he heard fluent Japanese streamed out of the other man's mouth.

So he **is **a retard.

Kanda snorted and stood up, pushing his chair away when he did so and walked off, treating the other man like he was invisible. The raven thought that the idiot would be pissed off by his rude behavior and leaves him alone but, the white-haired had given chase when Kanda was out of the bar, grabbing his hand and stopping Kanda from walking further. The raven's blood boiled; what the hell was his problem?!

"What the fuck? Let go!" Kanda swung his hand so hard that Allen had to release him. Kanda had turned around and was glaring daggers at the white-haired, who was feeling a tad bit fidgety due to his angry stare. The raven smirked; good, he had made him uncomfortable. Now he would leave him alone and –

"I really want to be friends with you! When I sat my eyes on you at the bar, I was immediately captivated by you! You are the most beautiful being I had ever seen!" Kanda stood rooted in the ground, totally astounded by the out-burst the other man had.

_What the…!_

Out of the blue, Allen lurched forward, bringing a hand to place behind Kanda's head and pulled him towards himself to crush their lips together. Kanda could feel a tongue poking out of the other man's mouth and licked his lower lip. He gasped when his body shivered at the touch of the tongue at his lips. Kanda did not even realize Allen had both of his arms encircling his waist, pulling their bodies together to have more contacts.

Allen pushed his tongue into the cavern, toying with the raven's tongue and massaged it occasionally. He explored throughout the mouth, tasting the raven more and more.

"Hnn…!" The raven moaned when his tongue pushed against a particularly sensitive spot in the cavern. Shocked by the noise that he emitted, Kanda was snapped out of his stupor and came back to reality. He opened his eyes that he had unconsciously closed and his eyes squinted in anger; how long was the bastard going to molest him!?

He sent his right hand to wound it around Allen's neck, adding pressure and forcing the white-haired to breakaway due to the pain that was inflicted to his throat.

"Do you want to be killed?" Kanda threatened with a murderous tone. His face turned homicidal and vicious, turning the whole atmosphere around them black. Allen swore he could see a demon's head behind Kanda, seemingly supporting him of the idea of killing the man that had kissed him. Allen gulped.

"No, no! I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!!"

Kanda released the hand that was around Allen's neck and grabbed his white shirt instead, pulling him closer to look at him in the eye, "If I ever see you again, you will regret it and wished you were never born onto this Earth," he added more force, "Is that clear?"

Instead of seeing the other nod his head and run away with his tail between his legs, Allen merely dropped his acts and smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Do you really think this could scare me? I fell in love with you at first sight." Allen rose up a hand and grabbed Kanda's wrist, squeezing it. The raven almost winced but composed himself; the bastard's strength is big. He was forced to let go of Allen's shirt before the white-haired made his way up, entwining their fingers together. "So prepare yourself, I'm going to keep pestering you until you accept me with your heart," Allen licked his upper lip, "and body."

Kanda stared at Allen in disbelief.

_The fuck?!_

**X-X-X**

**Should I continue? Reviews please! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

**Warning: BoyxBoy, OOC, mistakes in language, unbetaed. Pervert!Allen**

**Enjoy!**

**X-X-X **

"Fucking get your dirty hands OFF ME!" Kanda balled his fist and brought it into the air, striking Allen's left cheek with a sickening crack. The white-haired gave a yelp and stumbled a few steps back; a hand flying to cover the abused cheek that was starting to spot a vivid red. He looked at Kanda with a pained expression, seemingly not believing the raven had really hit him with such intense force.

Kanda gave him a cold stare before he turned around, walking off in the direction where he had parked his car. He had enough of this loony for the night and all he wanted now was another relaxing shower, followed by a nice sleep that would sooth his headache that was throbbing more painfully by the minute.

"I meant everything that I said Kanda!" A pause, "I will continue to pursue you until you accept me!" The raven stopped in his tracks when another shiver went down his spine. His temper started to rise as he clenched and unclenched his fist, restraining himself to run up to the guy and beat him senseless. It was just not worth the deal to be in jail for the pest.

"Shut up you damn homo!" He pressed his index finger against his own neck and slides it across the skin after he turned around, "before you end up _headless _the moment I see you on the streets again." He then stormed all the way to his car, his shoes clicking nosily on the cemented floor.

**X-X-X**

"Woah Yu, what got your panties in a twist?" Lavi inwardly gulped as he realized this was a time for him to shut up and run as far away as possible from a bomb that was Kanda Yu. He was going to explode anytime now, and absolutely everything would be royally _fucked_ if that was to happen. Trust him, he had experienced it first hand when they were in sixth grade together and it was not the most beautiful memory. In fact, it still kind of gave him nightmares.

However, when did the foolish red-head ever learn?

Lavi hooked an arm around Kanda's shoulders, causing the other to lean forward due to the impact and effectively earned himself a glare of death, "I think you should be getting laid more often, Yu. You know, to relieve the sexual tension that I know you are bottling up inside." He gave the other a wink, with which the raven returned with a disgusted look. His arm was thrown off by an equally powerful hand and Lavi gave the other a pout, instantly feeling a palm pushing his face away with huge strength. He stumbled a few steps back and looked up at the raven glaring at him like there was no tomorrow.

"Away you go, pest. Leave me the fuck alone before you die."

Lavi blew him a kiss, "I love you too, Yu."

"Get the fuck away from me, faggot."

"Can't I show my best friend some love?"

"Since when were we _ever _friends?"

Lavi just continued grinning; this guy was just born with the most poisonous tongue he had ever known that's all. That doesn't mean he will not save his ass when he was in crisis or leave him to die by the street when he saw him getting knocked over by a vehicle… right?

Oh who was he kidding? Lavi knew Kanda would just blatantly ignore him even if he witnessed him lying in a pool of blood. No doubt about it.

But let's just say he's an extremely cool person, totally calm in times of crisis.

And not suggest that he was indeed an unfeeling animal, smiling at others' unfortunates.

"Hey," Lavi spoke up, wanting to break the silence, "want me to help you find someone to fuck?"

He was rewarded with a hard punch to the gut.

X-X-X

Work was finally over for the day and Kanda was currently enjoying a cup of aromatic black coffee at his favorite cafe. He wanted to go to the bar again today, but decided against it. The memory of the crazy man was still fresh as day, to his utmost dismay. However, the raven's tongue was craving for his favorite cocktail and he frowned at the coffee that couldn't quench his thirst for the liquor. He brought the cup up and took a sip, his frown deepening as the caffeine beverage did not settle well on his taste buds. Kanda sighed softly as he tucked his straying locks behind his left ear, slightly irritated although he did not want to tie them up. He never does that except when he was working, believing that it would be very unprofessional for him if he did not.

He reached out for the sling bag which he always brings to work and rummaged through it, retrieving a thick blue file among other ones. Flipping to a page where he had pasted a post-it note on its corner, he begun to read its contents diligently, minding to catch every piece of vital evidence that could effectively help in their goal to stop the affiliation of the two companies. Time is precious and constraint, and every second counts if the three of them were to produce something strong and convincing enough that the _Black Order _would not stand to lose in any way possible even if the contract was not signed.

Grabbing a mechanical pencil from the other smaller compartment of the bag, he put a small tick at the paragraphs that he deemed may be useful in their report. This report will be presented in a meeting if they were ready with it, and it must be their ultimate weapon to finally prove that it was completely unwarranted for a partnership with the other company. The _Black Order _was largely independent since ages ago, producing sufficient goods that could meet the needs of the market. The company had been on the smooth road for years and their market had been constantly expanding. If they could be doing so well now, why do they need another company's help to prosper even more? Haven't those idiots heard of the negativity of greed?

Apparently, they didn't.

Pasting another post-it note on the same page under the older one, he wrote 'usable' on it before turning to another section of the file, resuming the work he did so many times. His raven orbs moved side to side as he read through countless pages rapidly, his frown growing more visible as he found nothing near useful on any of them. He stifled a yawn before leaning forward to wound his fingers around the white, porcelain cup and gulped down all of its contents in his annoyance.

Feeling a little foolish about finishing the coffee in such a short time, he closed his file and opted to go home. A bath would be nice and relaxing, just what he wanted after a day of countless work. Then, he would continue hunting for more data for the report. Putting his bag on his laps again, he realized that it was going to be another long and sleepless night. Several similar files were piled horizontally against one another, staring back at him as if they were laughing at Kanda for even considering going through them all. He sighed softly, slotting the blue file back among the other ones as he stood up and looked back once to double check if he had left anything behind.

He was stepping out of the cafe when someone caught his eye at the opposite pavement. Kanda could not believe his luck – it was the same man from that night. The white-haired freak, the loony, the homo. His eyes slightly turned to slits, cursing whatever force that just likes to fuck with him. Suddenly, he just felt the intense urge to punch something, or somebody. And that somebody was currently walking down the same street, talking with someone on his phone. Kanda just wants to run towards him right now and give him a good punch to his face; that could certainly relieve all of his fatigue and stress!

However, choosing to be the sensible adult that he ought to be instead, he stomped off in the opposite direction where his car was.

It was not like he would ever see him again anyway.

X-X-X

"You have no idea how hot he is! It was like he was si~zzling all over!" He could just picture his cousin rolling his eyes right now, listening to him talking about the sex god he met a few nights ago. The white-haired knew that no matter how much he talks about him, he wants to see him again, and touch him – and do dirty things with him. He felt himself shiver, completely forgotten that he was on the phone.

"-llen! Oi! Don't go jizzing in your pants on me!" Allen let out a hearty laugh, earning a few stares from passer-bys. Oh his dear cousin, it was always fun chatting with him.

"Hey! Remember that one time when you nearly –."

After a few more dirty jokes and suggestions on what the white-haired could do if he ever had the chance to get in the pants' of the raven man he met, they said goodbye to each other as Allen jogged down the street to the grocery store to get some daily products. He was opening his wallet to check how much money he brought before he saw _**him**_.

Yes, the hot thing he thought about while he masturbated last night.

He licked his lips, creeping into a corner of the shop and begun to spy on the other man. The raven was actually tiptoeing a bit to reach for the product placed highest on the shelf. His hair was let down, cascading down his back where they stopped at his waist. His fair complexion, his slim waist, his slender legs and oh, his cute little ass. He just fits every of Allen's criteria.

The aim of going to the store was long gone as he continued to follow the raven around in the shop, careful not to let himself be discovered.

X-X-X

Kanda glanced around alertly for the fifth time for the past minutes. He could just feel someone staring at him, seemingly undressing him with his or her eyes. He could not help but let a shiver went down his spine, it was like a predator eyeing its prey, waiting for the right time to pounce and catch and kill.

And the prey was him.

He che'ed, his fatigue was finally catching up to him huh? Now he was just imagining shits.

He should be home by now, but when he suddenly remembered there weren't enough ingredients to cook himself a nice delicious meal of soba, he'd rush to the nearest grocery store. His dinner was always soba as he loved it so much. It was also the only meal where he could really appreciate food; breakfast and lunch were both hectic due to his job. It was a high paying job, he would admit, but it was one hell of a stress giver.

It was finally his turn when he mentally urged the cashier to speed the fuck up, his fingers impatiently drumming a tune that he made up on the spot, a strange habit he would do when his patience was slowly draining away. He muttered a 'thanks' after he paid the cashier and was half jogging out of the shop. Nobody has an idea how much he wanted to be at home now.

Suddenly remembering he had forgotten to check his receipt if the cashier had made any stupid mistakes or gave him the wrong amount of cash, he started to dig into his wallet where he placed the paper. Unfolding it with a free hand, his eyes were too busy scanning it as he failed to notice a hand creeping out from an alley beside him. It wound around his neck as the other forcefully pressed a palm against his mouth.

He was soon dragged into the darkness.

X-X-X

He was slammed against the brick wall, biting back a gasp when the force hit his back. Strong hands dug into his shoulders as the man kept pushing Kanda against the wall, wanting to restrict his movement to the minimum. His dropped groceries lay unmoving on the cemented floor as he tried to fight off his assaulter. The raven tried to shove him away, placing both hands on shoulders or arms that indicated the bastard was way bigger built than he was.

He raised one hand into the air and aimed at the temple of the assualter's face, gathering all his strength into that punch. He swung it just the way he was trained, his fist flying towards the desired place at high speed. Just when it was about to hit the target, the man grabbed hold of his wrist with a strength Kanda knew he himself didn't have. The raven silently cursed; why is everything going so utterly wrong nowadays?

His hand was then slammed painfully against the wall, positioned above his head. Soon, he realized the other was kept restricted too beside its twin. He tried twisting them around, struggling, wanting to get at least one of them out from the bastard's hand. He felt his heart sunk a little when he realized it was quite a futile effort.

"What the fuck? Get the fuck off!" He growled, still thrashing around. Kanda could feel the assaulter was leaning closer and closer, too close in fact.

Is this what he thinks it is?

He was going to be violat-

That word was indeed too repulsive to even think about.

He shuddered in disgust as he felt something wet moved against his neck. He tried to move as far away as possible from the sick pervert, but his hands were held on too tightly. He could feel a hand slipped under his dress shirt, roaming _everywhere_. Bile was slowly rising up to his throat.

"Stop struggling now. I'm sure you will enjoy what I'm goin-"

Suddenly, the slight weight pressed against him was gone in a flash, and a pained scream punctuated the atmosphere. He turned his head to the other side, witnessing that his attacker was lying on the ground, both hands clutching onto his stomach. It was not long before Kanda saw another figure standing not far away from the writhing piece of trash. However, his mind did not register this as the raven flew into action, running to the man on the ground and kicking him in so many different places that he couldn't even remember. He was soon held back when he felt two hands on his shoulder, applying pressure slightly as the other tried to comfort him. "As much as I know you want to, you will kill that guy at this rate."

"Dumbass! Let the fuck go so I cou-" His ability of speech failed him when he turned his head around slightly to glare at his supposed savior. Kanda's eyes went wide, it was… him! What the fuck is he doing here?

"You… dipshit! You followed me, didn't you?" Totally forgotten about his 'predicament' earlier, he shook off the hands on his shoulders as he turned around, putting his most disapproving expression he could muster.

"Firstly, my name's Allen. Not dip-shit. Secondly, I didn't follow you, I just so happened to walk past when I heard noises coming from this alley. So, I decided to check it out. Little did I expect it was you getting assaulted. And lastly, as a kind reminder, you _owe_ me one now since I'm your savior." Allen gave an innocent grin, but Kanda knew better. He could just feel those evil aura seeping out from the white-haired's pores, waiting to engulf him completely. This type of guy was cunning, and a cunning guy was one Kanda did not know how to deal with. But, this just made his blood boil even more!

"You fucker…"

"That's right. I do like to fuck, and I want you to be the next one _I _fuck."

X-X-X

**Finally finished! I sincerely apologized for the long wait… I have no excuse again. **

**Review makes me so happy ya? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

**Warning: BoyxBoy, OOC, mistakes in language, unbetaed. Pervert!Allen**

**Enjoy!**

**X-X-X**

Allen raised a hand and gently tucked a lock of hair that was resting over the raven's shoulder behind an ear. He deliberately brushed his fingers against the shell of it in the process, earning himself a shiver that he knew the other was trying hard to suppress. His smirk broadened, thoroughly satisfied as he realized he had found a sensitive one; this type was getting so fucking hard to find nowadays.

He had always liked the sensitive ones. The more sensitive they were, the louder they would moan for him.

"So, how are you going to repay me for just now?" He could not contain the purr in his voice, but why was he trying to hide it? He wants him, and he wants him now. There was no denying it, no need to in fact, as Allen wanted him to know just what he was thinking. He was already writing a list of very indecent acts of what he was going to do to the raven in his mind. Oh god, anymore mental images and he would jump him there and then.

Kanda was certainly getting the situation quick enough as he, although not quite noticeably, shifted uncomfortably. He challenged the white-haired with a glare, wanting to let him know that he would pay dearly if he were to start something, anything, and he was going to be in world of great pain. The look the raven received instead made him even more uneasy, but he would not back down without a fight; he intensified his glare.

"Don't make me do something you will regret." Kanda painfully slapped away the hand that was still resting on his shoulder and proceeded to brush the fabric of his dress shirt, as if some undesirable dirt had landed on it. He made a sound, not one Allen can decipher, but the younger one guessed it was most likely a curse word.

"Hate to be the one to mention, but did we forget who was the one in some _dirty_ trouble just now? Hmm… I think it really did slip my mind," the white-haired stepped closer to the raven and raised a hand again, tilting Kanda's chin up with his thumb and index finger, "care to remind me who it was…?" He leaned forward, nearer and nearer as the other stood rooted to the ground. The raven had not anticipated to be having such proximity with this face again, and the next thing he felt, was the familiar soft skin on his lips. He didn't react soon enough, to his dismay, as Allen proceeded to slip a hand under his untucked shirt and wound it around a half of his waist, stopping at the sunken section where his spine is. A finger trailed up along the column and toyed with the skin underneath the digit.

The sensation immediately snapped Kanda out of his stupor as he positioned his hands on each of Allen's shoulders, gathering up all his strength and pushed the other away from him. The white-haired stumbled a few steps back but caught his footing not long after. Kanda huffed, annoyed that the distance between them was still too near to his liking.

"Just what the fuck do you want?" He exclaimed, although in a tone that gave his slight exasperation away.

Allen's smile resurfaced again as he stood straight, carrying himself in an almost arrogant manner. He was brimming with a confidence that fouled Kanda's mood more, and the urge to punch him amplified. This ass always knew how to push his buttons.

"You are a smart man. I know you know what I want. The problem is, if you are going to give it to me."

"You son of a bitch. There are many more others out there that are willing to comply with your sick fantasies. Don't drag me into with you lot, I have no interest," Kanda turned around, picking up his groceries and dumping them into the grocery bag he first picked up. His mood was already spoiled enough and he was certain that he had lost all his appetite. Soba or not, the man before him disgusted him so much that his cravings for the food had just vanished into thin air. Now, he just wanted to go home, take a shower and crush onto his bed. His stack of files in his bag would have to wait as there was absolutely no way he was in the mood to through them tonight.

Kanda turned around and walked past the white-haired as if he was invisible. It was only until now did he realized the bastard that was on the floor had escaped; a small bloodstain on the cemented floor was the only thing indicating he was here. Too bad, Kanda had thought, or else the asshole was going to be his punching bag again. Those kicks he had delivered certainly felt good!

He continued to walk to his car, taking long strides as his polished shoes clicked nosily against the pavement. He hoisted up his grocery bag as he could feel it slipping under his arm, and it was certainly not fun having to gather the groceries again. A sense of slight relief engulfed him as he saw his beloved car in his sight. He walked even faster now, wanting to drive back home at a speed probably not legal, and get out of this place. Get out of here before the white-haired freak caught sight of him and harassed him some more.

X-X-X

Allen stood motionlessly in the alley, before fits of laughter erupted from his body. He briefly covered his mouth with one hand as he slouched forward slightly, the other one wrapped around his stomach as his sides began to develop a dull ache. His hair fell forward as they formed a white curtain around his face, masking away the little smirk he was wearing right now. That man was so interesting! The white-haired could not wait to hear more of the other's moans and groans, or feel how he shivered whenever he did just little things. Feel how he would squirm under him; see those blushes on his cheeks; hear how he would say his name breathlessly and sexily when they are making love - Allen wanted to witness them all!

He composed himself and walked out of the dark alley, walking fast as he wanted to catch a last glimpse of Kanda's back. He turned to the right and saw the long-haired unloading his groceries in the backseats before he settled himself on the driver's seat hastily; the sound of the car engine starting almost inconspicuous to the human ears.

X-X-X

"Nee Yu, did Komui notify you about tomorrow," Kanda could only sigh frustratingly as he heard the voice of the man that was on the last of his list of people he wanted to deal with now, "if not, I doubt you will like what you hear from me." Biting his tongue as he stopped himself from giving a sarcastic remark, he merely rolled his eyes as a way to vent out his irritation directed at the other on the line.

"Lavi," using a cold and menacing tone, he warned the red-head that he was not in the least happy of the way he addressed him, "what is it?"

Lavi remained silent for a while, thinking up of a way to deliver the piece of news more adequately so as to not call out the demon that he knew was residing inside of his colleague slash childhood friend. He knew the other was going to be furious, infuriated; whatever words that described pure rage. He mentally prepared himself for Kanda's outburst upon hearing the news while mentally cursing Komui for handing this 'important' task to him. I knew you are someone that do not disappoint, his Chinese boss had said shamelessly. All in all, he would rather let Lavi have the 'privilege' of dealing with the wrath of Kanda.

"Now now, don't be too mad at this," he took a deep breath, almost as if he was steeling himself for his own death, "they are sending someone over to work with us for a while."

"What," the other had replied calmly. Too calmly, Lavi had thought, and knew it was definitely the calm before the devastating storm. "Repeat what you said, again." Lavi swore he could hear the growl of the demon in that sentence. Once more, he started, "Earl Corporation, they are deploying one of their employees to work with us so as to get to know how our company functions. They said they wanted to familiarize themselves with our system before merging, noting that it will be a lot easier for both companies to operate together after that. Of course, we all know they were just holding up an act."

"Refuse them this instant." Lavi barely contained his sigh; the Japanese could be so immature sometimes. He remembered he had told him to never let his anger get the better out of him. He is a capable man in his work, the red-head knew, but his weakness was his inability to keep his frustrations in check.

"Don't be foolish, Yuu. Earl Corp is not some small company we can offend. Their power over the industry is no way less than ours. Take the wrong move with them, and we may all be in some trouble that we don't need. Komui had allow it, and told us to keep an eye on the joker. If he tries anything, we may very well be able to produce evidence that could benefit us." The other remained silent for a while and Lavi knew the long-haired had processed his words in his mind. He breathed a sigh of relief; his ability with words was not good for nothing.

"All right. However, tell Komui this, I won't let the bastard have a good time with us. Not one second. I don't give a fuck about treating one of their people with respect."

"I'm sure Komui would be glad to hear this instead."

Hanging up the phone with a new wave of anger hitting his chest, Kanda could only wonder why so much fuckery had happened to him these days. All his fatigue had vanished into the thick air that was filled with his malicious aura and he knew he was not going to sleep a single wink tonight. He got up from his bed, situating himself on a leather chair as he lit a cigarette. He stared into a dark corner, his eyes showing emotions similar to a predator that was having a thirst for blood.

_All right, Earl fucking Corp, if you want to play, I will play with you till the end._

X-X-X

Sending someone over that openly was literally a slap to their faces. The other was obviously humiliating them, telling them they did not put them to mind. To send a spy and announced it, it was as if they were sure they had won the war, and had no fear of losing this contract they were going to made in months if the major support it had continued. Black Order would be theirs and there was nothing the unsupportive group could do.

"That old son of a bitch," Kanda cursed under his breath as his face wore an expression that was even more intimidating than before, if that was possible. That disgusting old man who was head of that vile company definitely had not considered them to be any sort of a threat! How dare he underestimate them!

He stormed into Komui's office, his veins protruding out of his forehead even more, "when is the fucker coming?"

The other gave him not much attention as the bespectacled man continued to stare at his computer screen, pondering his next move carefully in his intensive game of Minesweeper.

"About one in the afternoon. I have placed a file containing his information on your desk. I'm sure you will like him a lot, since his relations with the Earl is rather…close. To think he sent one of his most capable son here; that man had certainly grew more smug over the years."

"That's perfect. I could tear his beloved child to pieces with my own hands."

"Now, now Kanda don't be hasty. As much as I know how much we will enjoy that, he is still an important guest." Hearing his superior responded with such answer, Kanda realized he was probably more enraged than he was. But of course he would, this company was his father's blood and sweat.

"Well Kanda-kun, I'm sure you will take good care of him for me?"

"Of course."

X-X-X

1300 came by in a flash, and Komui had personally gone down to welcome their delightful member to the team. Lavi told the already blood boiling Kanda it was common etiquette, and also a way for their opponent to let down his guard a little. The raven had just ignored him; hell if he didn't know that.

Footsteps that were proceeding to grow louder announced their arrival. Upon seeing their 'guest', Lavi was surprised that the other man beside him had not run up and strangles him, but instead stood rooted dumbly to the ground and looking quite moronic with his jaw slightly ajar.

Both Komui and the white-haired man walked towards and stood infront of the other two, wearing a grin that everyone knew was fake, "Let me formally introduce, this is Allen Walker."

And Kanda could feel something snapped within him.

**X-X-X**

**Oh, I just love torturing Kanda, don't I? :D And no I have not abandon this fic. **

**This chapter is for La Rondine, thank you so much for pestering me to update this. Hope you enjoyed this, dear. **

**Review will be very much appreciated guys. A review whore will forever be a review whore. **


End file.
